


Tangles

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Every year, Wasabi volunteers to help with the Christmas decorating in the student lounge. Every year, he gets stuck detangling the lights by himself. This year, his boyfriend helps him out and they get some alone time together.
Relationships: Fred | Fredzilla/Wasabi-No Ginger
Kudos: 24





	Tangles

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got another one done. Hopefully I can squeeze a few more in soon!

"You've got to be kidding me. How tangled up are these!?" Wasabi grouched, frustration building at all the tightly wound up knots in the Christmas lights that never seemed to truly end - as soon as he got one out, three more presented themselves. "This is ridiculous! Why can't people fold up their Christmas lights instead of throwing them in a box like they're _not_ made of easily breakable glass? It would save me the headache every year!"

"It is kind of hard to fold bulbs," Fred offered, as though that were a reasonable explanation.

Wasabi gave him a hard, flat stare. Ladies, gentlemen, and other esteemed members of the audience, this was his boyfriend.

Like the past three years, Wasabi had volunteered to help decorate the student lounge for the holidays. And just like the last three years, it was a major pain because whoever was in charge of taking the lights down after Christmas had yet again haphazardly thrown them in their boxes like they were nothing. Wasabi didn't know why he still volunteered to hang them up each year; the first year had been annoying, the second irritating, the third proof of consistency, and this four year plain infuriating. He should have offered to help with the Christmas tree or wreaths instead.

Fred was helping him this year, though, and despite the odd things that had a habit of coming out of his mouth, it _was_ a help. Wasabi was normally one of the first volunteers to make it to the student lounge in the morning and typically had all the lights untangled by the time his fellow volunteers showed up to help hang them. He preferred not to waste time and just get the aggravating part done as soon as possible, but it was nice to not be alone doing it for once. Most people weren't fond of getting up at six in the morning on a Saturday to spend a few hours untangling lights, but Fred had shrugged and said he was already used to it thanks to December charity events his family had been participating in since he was a baby. As long as he could sleep in tomorrow, he'd live, he had grinned.

Wasabi appreciated it deeply. One of the things he loved about his boyfriend was his compassion and eagerness to help. That still didn't mean he wanted hear about how hard it was to fold bulbs.

"They can fold the lining, Fred," he corrected him slowly.

Fred shrugged. "The bulbs'll hit each other?"

"I need to find out who does this every year," Wasabi grumbled instead of replying to that. He carefully yanked two strings apart; the bulbs shook but weren't in any danger of breaking. "They seriously need to knock it off. The holidays wouldn't be so stressful if people were better organized!"

"Oh, come on, dude," Fred smiled good-naturedly, "this time of year would _absolutely_ be just as stressful if people folded their Christmas lights. Have you seen the malls? I went with my mom to buy my dad's present last weekend and it was _packed._ We were only buying one thing from a store pretty close to where we parked, and it took us _two hours_ to get out of there! My mom was ready to burst a vein."

Wasabi's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, true," he conceded. "But it'd be easier if they bothered to put away the decorations right after the holidays. Who wants to add to the stress by making more problems for next year?"

"Because that's a next year problem," Fred explained. He reached over and poked Wasabi's shoulder. "Not to mention, the person who puts away SFIT's decorations isn't the same one who untangles the lights next year. That's you, bro."

Wasabi huffed. "Also true."

Fred smiled toothily and planted his hand on top of his shoulder. "It's not the worst thing in the world, though! I'd rather untangle all these strings than wait a half hour in the check out line. At least here, I'm doing something and I get to get into the holiday spirit! Decorating's part of the fun of Christmas! Waiting in line to buy a gift is the _worst._ And when you're done hanging up the lights, everyone comes up to 'ooo' and 'ahhh!' at them! You accomplished something people love! What happens after you buy a present? You keep it to yourself until the twenty-fifth. You have to wait to see the other person 'ooo' and 'ahhh!' and hug you. I mean, it's still great, but I'm tired after waiting so long to pay for the thing."

Wasabi pursed his lips. He'd never thought of it that way. Untangling the lights still remained the bane of his day, but he could get on board with that.

"Yeah," he replied steadily, "but even so, it wouldn't kill the person to be more careful. I don't volunteer for this because I like being stressed out. This stuff takes so long!"

"I hear ya," Fred agreed. "We can talk to the supervisor when they get here later. Maybe they can talk to whoever puts them away every year. I'm just saying, we could be having a harder time."

"I guess," Wasabi nodded, plucking a string up and rolling the rest of the line through the hole that created.

"Besides, the holidays can get so crazy and finals are coming up for everyone, at SFIT and SF State," Fred added cheerfully.

Wasabi raised a curious brow. "And...?"

 _"And_ we're the only ones here. How long has it been since it was last you and me? Not with the others, I mean."

Wasabi considered that a moment. November. Their last date had been November 29th at Wasabi's place.

"Two weeks?" he phrased it as a question, confused. "It hasn't been that long, and it's kind of understandable."

"'Course!" Fred nodded enthusiastically. "But it is a while. I've missed being alone with you."

Wasabi's cheeks warmed. He had, too; it was just the season for stress with Christmas and finals here, and he'd been content with hanging out with the gang as a whole - Gogo, Honey Lemon, Tadashi, Hiro, Baymax, and Fred - rather than not seeing his boyfriend at all. Things would come down a little after finals ended and winter break started. That would be their next chance to get some alone time together and go out.

Fred was a nice person at heart; he was one of the first to reach out to a friend in need and enthusiastic about charity work. Wasabi hadn't considered that he might have agreed to help with the student lounge Christmas lights because he'd wanted to be alone with him for a bit. He'd thought he was being his usual generous self.

Wasabi's heart tickled at the notion. Fred had just wanted to be with him. He couldn't say that tidbit of information didn't raise his spirits some.

"I've missed you, too," he admitted softly.

Fred beamed. He pulled apart the knot in his hands and looked around the lights sprawled at their feet. "Hey! I think that was the last one."

"No way!" Wasabi whipped his head around, examining the rows of stringed bulbs on the floor. "I've never finished these before nine! I don't get them done until closer to ten!"

Fred laughed. "Well, it's a good thing you had help!"

It was. Wasabi sat up on the couch, amazed. "No one else is even here yet. Not to study, not for the other decorations, no one! And we're already done."

"Awesome! Guess we some free time, now," Fred scooted closer to him until their thighs touched. "Just the two of us. When did you say people normally get here?"

He hadn't. "Uh, close to nine-thirty? I think?"

Fred laid his head over his shoulder. "So, we've goooot...forty-five minutes-ish to ourselves?"

Forty-five-ish minutes they could spend getting a head start on hanging up the lights, yes. But Fred's hand found itself on Wasabi's thigh, and you know what, two weeks _was_ a long time go without so much as a minute alone with one's significant other.

"Sounds about right," he said, and turned his head.

Fred's lips immediately met his.

Wasabi smiled into the kiss, not intent on breaking it any time soon.

Fred put one hand on his face and lightly pushed him back into the couch with the other. Wasabi let him climb on top of him, their legs tangling together as they made out.

It was going to be a good, stress-free forty-five minutes.


End file.
